The present disclosure relates to a mobile telephone with camera, comprising at least a casing, a display and a keypad for entering manual commands.
An increasing number of mobile telephones are currently being equipped with cameras, in order that photographs can be recorded and transferred in addition to text messages and voice messages. In the case of mobile telephones with cameras, a plurality of requirements must be considered.
The camera should be attached on or in the mobile telephone in such a way that the typical device design of a mobile telephone is retained. Hence the additional camera should not increase the external dimensions of the mobile telephone, since this would adversely affect the feel and/or handling of the mobile telephone, for example. It is therefore assumed that particularly small camera modules are attached on/in mobile telephones. However, this conflicts with the desire of the end customer for high-resolution and high-quality camera modules. These high-quality camera modules normally have larger dimensions than low-quality smaller camera modules.
When equipping a mobile telephone with a camera, there is a further requirement that both recordings of the surroundings and self-portrait recordings of the mobile telephone user should be possible. In order to be able to check the correct recording field/position field of the object which is to be photographed, a “check picture” should be visible in the display of the mobile telephone. For this, the camera should be positioned rotatably in a swivel range of approximately 180 degrees.
There is also a need to protect the optical components of the camera against dirt and scratches when it is not in use.
Solutions and pointers to solutions for equipping a mobile telephone with a camera already exist. However, these previous solutions and pointers to solutions do not satisfy or only partly satisfy the above mentioned requirements. These solutions and pointers to solutions are briefly introduced below:
One possibility for providing a camera with mobile telephone consists in integrating the camera in a separate plug-on module. This plug-on module, which is generally designed to be rotatable, is coupled onto a mobile telephone as required. A disadvantage of this solution is that the camera is integrated in the plug-on module and not in the mobile telephone. As a result of increasing the overall dimensions when the plug-on module is accommodated, the handling of a mobile telephone is generally impractical and unwieldy. Therefore, for reasons of convenience, the separate plug-on module is not generally carried by the mobile telephone owner.
A further possibility consists in integrating a camera on the back of the mobile telephone, such that the camera is generally located on the opposite side to the mobile telephone display. In order to protect the camera lens from scratches, a sliding cover for the camera optics is already used in this camera integration possibility. A disadvantage of this solution is that self-portrait recordings of the mobile telephone user are only possible without provision for checking the camera recordings in the display of the mobile telephone.
An improvement to the “integration of a camera on the back of the mobile telephone” would be the integration of two cameras on the front and the back of the mobile telephone respectively. This solution has the advantage that it allows both recordings of the surroundings and self-portrait recordings of the mobile telephone user, wherein the mobile telephone user can see the camera recordings in the display of the mobile telephone. Firstly the increased space required for two camera modules, and secondly the increased cost factor of the “double” number of camera modules, have a disadvantageous effect. Moreover, the integration of two cameras in the mobile telephone means that costs relating to the protective mechanism for the camera optics will be doubled.
A further known camera integration possibility is used in mobile telephones consisting of two halves which can be pushed together. In this case, the camera is integrated in one half. In the closed state, the camera is protected between the halves against scratching of the optical parts. In this solution, self-portrait recordings of the mobile telephone user are again only possible without provision for checking the camera recordings in the display of the mobile telephone. Furthermore, the thickness of the mobile telephone is particularly great in this camera integration possibility, thereby making the mobile telephone unwieldy.
A good solution for camera integration is currently implemented in mobile telephones of the “clamshell design”. In this case, the camera is rotatably integrated into the hinged joint of the two “mobile telephone halves”. This mobile telephone allows recordings of the surroundings as well as self-portrait recordings with concurrent viewing of the mobile telephone display. The disadvantage of this solution is that only very small camera modules and therefore low-quality camera modules can be used, since the diameter of the hinged joint otherwise becomes unacceptably large.